Euoplocephalus
Battle Weakness: Charge Battle Class: Gold Euoplocephalus (/juːˌɒploʊˈsɛfələs/ yew-OP-lo-SEF-ə-ləs) is one of the largest genera of herbivorous ankylosaurian dinosaurs, living during the Late Cretaceous of Canada. It has only one named species, Euoplocephalus tutus. Euoplocephalus was about five and a half meters long and weighed about two and a half tonnes. Its body was low-slung and very flat and wide, standing on four sturdy legs. Its head had a short drooping snout with a horny beak to bite off plants that were digested in the large gut. Like other ankylosaurids, Euoplocephalus was largely covered by bony armor plates, among them rows of large high-ridged oval scutes. The neck was protected by two bone rings. It could also actively defend itself against predators like Gorgosaurus using a heavy club-like tail end Euoplocephalus Facebook Promotion.jpg|Euoplocephalus Facebook Promotion Euoplocephalus DNA Rescue Red Alert! Promo.png|DNA Rescue Red Alert! Promotion Euoplocephalus in Market.png|Euoplocephalus in Market Euoplocephalus Initial Message.png|Euoplocephalus Initial Message Euoplocephalus First Evolution Message.png|Euoplocephalus First Evolution Message Euoplocephalus Second Evolution Message.png|Euoplocephalus Second Evolution Message Euoplocephalus Third Evolution Message.png|Euoplocephalus Third Evolution Message Euoplocephalus Level 10.png|Euoplocephalus Level 10 Euoplocephalus Level 20.png|Euoplocephalus Level 20 Euoplocephalus Level 30.png|Euoplocephalus Level 30 Euoplocephalus Level 40 2.png|Euoplocephalus Level 40 Euoplocephalus is a dinosaur recently added to Jurassic Park Builder on August 5th, 2015. It, along with Indominus and Dreadnoughtus, is a member of the Big Three, a group of dinosaurs whose health and attack combination could take each other down in 3 attacks, 2 if using supers, not including blocks. This dinosaur supposedly costs real money rather than the usual in-game currency, Dino Dollars, Since September 30, 2016, euoplocephalus is available in the DNA rescue tournament |xp = 43|incubation-time = 1:48:00|dimensions = 5x5|l40-life = 9215|earning-time = 3 Hours|l1-earning = 4851|l1-feeding = 485|l1-life = N/A|l1-attackmin = N/A|l1-attackmax = N/A|l2-earning = 5346|l2-feeding = 804|l2-life = N/A|l2-attackmin = N/A|l2-attackmax = N/A|l3-earning = 5844|l3-feeding = 1123|l3-life = N/A|l3-attackmin = N/A|l3-attackmax = N/A|l4-earning = 6342|l4-feeding = 1442|l4-attackmin = N/A|l4-attackmax = N/A|l5-earning = 6840|l5-feeding = 1761|l5-life = 1152|l5-attackmin = 62|l5-attackmax = 374|l6-earning = 7338|l6-feeding = 2080|l6-life = 1383|l6-attackmin = 74|l6-attackmax = 446|l7-earning = 7836|l7-feeding = 2399|l7-life = 1613|l7-attackmin = 87|l7-attackmax = 525|l8-earning = 8331|l8-feeding = 2718|l8-life = 1843|l8-attackmin = 99|l8-attackmax = 597|l9-earning = 8829|l9-feeding = 3037|l9-life = 2074|l9-attackmin = 111|l9-attackmax = 669|l10-earning = 9327|e1-dna = 17500|l10-life = 2304|l10-attackmin = 124|l10-attackmax = 748|l11-earning = 0925|l11-feeding = 3676|l11-life = 2535|l11-attackmin = 136|l11-attackmax = 820|l12-earning = 10323|l12-feeding = 3995|l12-life = 2765|l12-attackmin = 148|l12-attackmax = 892|l13-earning = 10818|l13-feeding = 4314|l13-life = 2995|l13-attackmin = 160|l13-attackmax = 964|l14-earning = 11316|l14-feeding = 4633|l14-life = 3226|l14-attackmin = 174|l14-attackmax = 1044|l15-earning = 11814|l15-feeding = 4633|l15-life = 3456|l15-attackmin = 186|l15-attackmax = 1116|l16-earning = 12312|l16-feeding = 5271|l16-life = 3686|l16-attackmin = 198|l16-attackmax = 1188|l17-earning = 12810|l17-feeding = 5590|l17-life = 3917|l17-attackmin = 211|l17-attackmax = 1267|l18-earning = 13305|l18-feeding = 5909|l18-life = 4147|l18-attackmin = 223|l18-attackmax = 1339|l19-earning = 13803|l19-feeding = 6228|l19-life = 4378|l19-attackmin = 235|l19-attackmax = 1411|l20-earning = 14301|l20-life = 4608|l20-attackmin = 248|l20-attackmax = 1490|l21-earning = 14799|l21-feeding = 6867|l21-life = 4838|l21-attackmin = 260|l21-attackmax = 1562|l22-earning = 15297|l22-feeding = 7186|l22-life = 5069|l22-attackmin = 272|l22-attackmax = 1634|l23-earning = 15795|l23-feeding = 7505|l23-life = 5299|l23-attackmin = 285|l23-attackmax = 1713|l24-earning = 16290|l24-feeding = 7824|l24-life = 5529|l24-attackmin = 297|l24-attackmax = 1785|l25-earning = 16788|l25-feeding = 8143|l25-life = 5760|l25-attackmin = 309|l25-attackmax = 1857|l26-earning = 17286|l26-feeding = 8462|l26-life = 5990|l26-attackmin = 321|l26-attackmax = 1929|l27-earning = 17784|l27-feeding = 8781|l27-life = 6221|l27-attackmin = 334|l27-attackmax = 2008|l28-earning = 18282|l28-feeding = 9100|l28-life = 6451|l28-attackmin = 346|l28-attackmax = 2080|l29-earning = 18777|l29-feeding = 9419|l29-life = 6681|l29-attackmin = 358|l29-attackmax = 2152|l30-earning = 19275|l30-life = 6912|l30-attackmin = 372|l30-attackmax = 2232|l31-earning = 19773|l31-feeding = 10058|l31-life = 7142|l31-attackmin = 384|l31-attackmax = 2304|l32-earning = 20271|l32-feeding = 10377|l32-life = 7372|l32-attackmin = 396|l32-attackmax = 2376|l33-earning = 20769|l33-feeding = 10696|l33-life = 7603|l33-attackmin = 409|l33-attackmax = 2455|l34-earning = 21264|l34-feeding = 11015|l34-life = 7833|l34-attackmin = 421|l34-attackmax = 2527|l35-earning = 21762|l35-feeding = 11334|l35-life = 8064|l35-attackmin = 433|l35-attackmax = 2599|l36-earning = 22260|l36-feeding = 11653|l36-life = 8294|l36-attackmin = 446|l36-attackmax = 2678|l37-earning = 22758|l37-feeding = 11972|l37-life = 8524|l37-attackmin = 458|l37-attackmax = 2750|l38-earning = 23256|l38-feeding = 12291|l38-life = 8755|l38-attackmin = 470|l38-attackmax = 2822|l39-earning = 23754|l39-feeding = 12610|l39-life = 8985|l39-attackmin = 482|l39-attackmax = 2894|l40-earning = 24733|l40-feeding = N/A|l40-attackmin = 495|l40-attackmax = 2973|l40-ferocity = 1286|e2-dna = 20000|e3-dna = 25000}} 'Euoplocephalus Level 40' 'Tournament-Battle Arena Profile Picture' Euoplocephalus Level 40 Tournament-Battle Arena Profile Picture.png 'Euoplocephalus in Battle' Euoplocephalus Battle 0.png Euoplocephalus Battle 1.png Euoplocephalus Battle 2.png Euoplocephalus Battle 3.png Euoplocephalus Battle 4.png Euoplocephalus Battle 5.png Euoplocephalus Battle 6.png Euoplocephalus Battle 7.png Euoplocephalus Battle 8.png Euoplocephalus Battle 9.png Euoplocephalus Victory 1.png Euoplocephalus Victory 2.png Euoplocephalus Victory 3.png Euoplocephalus Victory 4.png Euoplocephalus Victory 5.png Euoplocephalus Victory 6.png Euoplocephalus Victory 7.png Euoplocephalus Victory 8.png Euoplocephalus Victory 9.png 'Euoplocephalus Level 40 Pictures' Euoplocephalus Level 40 1.png Euoplocephalus Level 40 2.png Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Herbivores Category:Jurassic Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park Category:Animals in Gold Battle Class Category:Animals weak to Charge Category:Jurassic Park Builder A - Z Category:Jurassic Park Builder Category:DNA Rescue Animals